


chase

by Kesemysaafy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesemysaafy/pseuds/Kesemysaafy
Summary: gt t大约十五六因此是未成年 有幼双子 魔人生理学关于一代官小吃了点书





	chase

Tony redgrave的身体深处传出人造泡沫被压碎的闷响。他被未知的梦魇压在床板上，冷汗淋漓，无法发声。

枪套已经拆下来了，桌角放着的杜松子酒留着点温暖燥热的酒气，好歹不至于让他晕眩过去。他骨头缝里吱吱呀呀地发着冷颤，这是个临时的居所，没错，年轻人搓起手来，哈了口气，本不应该这么冷的。但是他知道这是个什么日子，尽管他在再深的雪夜里也习惯只套一身黑色大衣，这玩意儿土的过分，落后于小城和人类的流行，更像是块隔绝他和世界的黑布。

他小腹泛着灼烧的疼痛，后槽牙契合，缩在那件大衣里。胸前的项链在刚刚点燃的提灯下头反着些红光，映到他惨白破败的面色上。手套……男孩咬着艰涩的皮制品甩下它，脸上泛出些病态的热度来，得找到它。

脑子里混沌着像是用树莓酱和奶油在炖浓汤，他不属于人性的那一半血液在逐渐支配身体和欲望，它在哪儿？它，它——那块护身符，那块温柔的母亲给予他的护身符，它在哪儿——

男孩被高低不平的地板绊了下，闷哼一声摔在积尘里。生理热已经烧得他无暇再思考了，沟回之间的沟通仿佛被叛逆钉着切断——他猛地望向肘边那堆黑乎乎的绷带和布料，他要找的东西安静地躺在里头，泛着光。

“Verge，”该死的！他听见自己喉管里酝酿出可恶又悲哀的字眼，银发的年轻人瘫倒在地板上，手中紧紧攥着属于另一个人的宝物，它微凉又饱满圆润，在被高热折磨的手心中浸染上温度，“VERGIL!”

天呐。我真是无药可救了，Tony对着吊顶上垂下的蛛丝眨了眨眼睛，感到眼眶里温热的液体汇聚着流下脸颊，他眼前的世界三分五裂，镜子被打碎成一块块闪着刺目白光的屏障，他在那里看到了自己。

 

Eva做的草莓派味道香甜，饭后甜点的量绝满足不了他正处于生长期的蓬勃食欲。Dante爱在母亲午睡的闲暇蹑手蹑脚地潜入后厨，那里有刷洗干净的圆锅、整齐叠着的花边盘和成对的碗勺。他踮着脚从高高的食物柜里拿出一块烹饪的有些走形的派来，嘴角还沾着些甜蜜的奶油，忽然看见那些碗勺的另一个主人从门旁跑出去。

Dante盯着他兄弟的背影，这很反常，Vergil居然急匆匆地在花园里跑起来——他跑的那么快，却不是为了找我打架。Dante拿着那块被咬了一口的派走进回廊，看见门掩着，Vergil!他只需要这么喊一声，总是荷尔蒙过剩的兄弟俩就可以在打扫干净的走廊上扭打起来，只是今天才换的白衬衣如果那么快弄脏的话恐怕会被Eva好好训斥一番。

这倒不足以成为阻拦互斥拳头的理由——Dante推开门时手中的派就可怜地摔在了地上，他被力量可怕的胞兄按在墙面上，门合上了。庭院里的麻雀呼啦呼啦地飞走一从。

像是在照镜子，Dante看着那泛着红的蓝眼睛贴近自己时这么想着，紧接着他痛得叫出声，“Vergil！”他颈侧被咬破，里头循环着的香甜的血液，也许还带着草莓味儿，就这么被吮吸进兄长的口腔。柔软的舌抵住他白色脖颈上透着血珠的伤口舔舐，年幼的一方无措地撕扯着背后贴着星星和月亮的墙纸，他不敢去像往常那样搭哥哥的肩。Vergil就像只小野兽。Dante看着对方松开自己，眼泪不知道什么时候顺着脸颊掉了下来，真奇怪，他想，真奇怪，刚刚那么疼的时候我都没有哭。

Vergil站远了些，用手背替弟弟擦了擦不断涌出泪水的眼角，他嘴角还沾着弟弟的血，可是现在他平静多了。刚刚那个暴躁的恶魔不会是Vergil。

Dante问出声，“Verge，你怎么啦？”

打着蓝色领结的Vergil也在责问自己，真奇怪，明明上一秒Dante看起来还是块透着草莓香甜的奶油块儿，现在却又是他平常里见到的样子，不过他哭哭啼啼的样子真是有些烦。Vergil还准备安慰他两句，他的弟弟又破涕为笑，勾住他的脖子凑在耳边悄悄地低语，“放心吧，我不会告诉妈妈的。”

 

那个被绷带覆盖的男人压住了他的小腹，膝盖上西装的布料让他有些呼吸困难。Tony躺在冰冷、粗糙的石料上，呼吸间是灼热的熔岩，下腹和胸口都像是在灼烧。日本刀划开了他胸前的衬衣布料，挺起的乳尖暴露在空气中，他发出难耐的呻吟声，黏糊地仿佛在撒娇。

Gilver知道我是谁。他什么都知道，他知道一切——甚至我的全部。饱受生理热折磨的少年看见那柄锋利的日本刀刀尖贴着自己胸骨和肋骨的轮廓下滑，他感到带着快意的疼痛。金属冰冷的质感和自身近乎沸腾的温度延迟了他的感官，以至于他竟没能痛叫出声。

“哈、哈……”

偌大的石室里只能听见他声带挤压撕扯发出的呼气声和血液粘稠流淌的动静。Gilver压住刀柄，缓慢地下刺，刀尖撞击到石头，叮的一声。

他被完全贯穿了，眼前发黑，失血和发情同时折磨着半魔，Tony的眼前一片斑驳的颜色，连Gilver的蓝眼睛都看不真切。

混沌的视野使他变得警觉而敏感，缠着绷带的双手正顺着肌肉的线条摸过他的胸膛。

他提起一口气，感受到微凉的轮廓覆盖在他渴望着被填满的肉体上，肋部恶魔的血液用不可思议地速度修复着伤口，粗糙的舌苔压在泵出血液的伤口上来回摩擦，这让他胸口处仿佛炸开般，疼痛、疼痛、血、黏糊糊的伤口，尽数搅和在一起。他颤抖的手指掐住Gilver的脖子，尽管这像是调情一般有气无力。

“Gilve……！！！哈啊、呜”

等等，停下，好疼，Tony胡乱地摇头，银发泼在冰冷的地面上。他抬起手肘拒绝男人继续深入他身体的动作，没有丝毫预警的插入毫无疑问超出了少年的承受限度，他身体内热的像个火炉，熊熊燃烧着的核藏在最深处——然而，Gilver仍然在继续动作。

肋部嵌入地面的刀让修复变得缓慢和折磨，血流细细地染红了他背后的石块和今天那件白衬衣，真可笑，他唯一的一件大衣就这么被毁了，黑布结出紫红的血块，僵硬地贴在他的脊背上。

“Virgin……”耳垂被咬住，气流穿过他被情欲烧得寸草不生的脑子，Gilver舔他的上眼睑，声音像块儿冰，他还没来得及确认这词汇其中的含义就惊叫起来。他感受到了，体内的东西已经戳刺到最深处的入口。

没错，没错，他的确是个virgin。最愚蠢、最张狂的羊羔被长刀割出一条血线，那是处女的血液，他包裹着的东西强硬地顶进了处女的园地。那里柔软、潮湿，是父亲恶魔血液给他的馈赠，那是为了繁衍而存在的子宫。

Gilver掐着少年的胯，西服被血液弄得乱糟糟的，他咬住坚韧又细腻的腿根，留下一个渗着血的齿痕。Gilver知道Tony喜欢这个，他身下这个大张着双腿的处女每每痛呼一声，总加倍地缠紧自己没入他身体中的性器，母体最柔软的部分也贪婪而熟稔地缠绕上来。这并不是妓女的驯顺。这是属于他母性的本能——也许是在发情时留下子嗣的本能？

然而童贞的少年是鲜甜又可爱的，Tony被拉扯成一个极为柔软的姿态，他感到腰部发出警报，然而在周而复始的冲撞中他的身体竟习惯起接纳疼痛的快感来。Gilver冰冷的温度稍稍让他烧的一塌糊涂的脑子平复了些，他用仍戴着手套的右手去抚自己的小腹，那里肌肉薄而紧实，却能摸到被体内硬块顶起的小小弧度。他也许没察觉到自己的笑容，Gilver惊讶地看着他眯着的蓝眼睛和嘴角的翘起。

也许恶魔并不适合用于形容他，毕竟这个表情更像是只纯洁受孕的天使，在伊甸柔软的草丛上看着新生玩闹的婴儿。

Tony的身体紧绷着，他有些脱力了，喉咙因为嘶哑只能发出些咕哝声。胯部酸疼，体内高热的熔炉被熨帖的来回烫着，颤抖时他腿根的细微抽搐总会让那双手的禁锢加重一分。

Gilver似乎慢了下来。

他嵌入他的身体，沉重地，缓慢地。Tony睁大了眼睛，长睫毛扑闪，蓝眼睛像是两只漂亮的玻璃珠。

他看见一片白光，混沌和游走的记忆碎片在一片片拼合起来，绷带下的面孔靠近他，那两只有些冷漠和凉薄的蓝和他对视。大幕拉开了。

这眼神让他想起了童年父母房间里那扇落地镜，镶边古朴，上头刻着他尚还看不懂的符文。

“D——dante.”

Gilver伸手拨弄他额前血糊糊的碎发，Tony意识恍惚着。他的眼神看上去失焦了，然而下一刻身上的青年付出了轻率的代价，双枪和蓄满自身魔力的子弹同时在击穿了他的脖颈，他发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，伏倒在男孩身上，而Dante似乎找回了狩猎的主动权，Ebony用一个极为扭曲的姿态抵上了对方。

 

 

破旅馆的木地板禁不起折腾，吱呀的响声让楼下的住客用手杖敲着隔板。他把自己的衣物褪得干干净净，像初生受洗的婴儿躺在那件破大衣里。发情热并没有结束，月光从窗格照进来，他体表的高热仍在继续，这不是属于人类能承受的温度。

当然，因为Dante是个恶魔。Tony是个恶魔。

他腹中疼痛得无法自抑，下唇被犬牙刺破流出甘美的血液来，他吮吸着自己的血，将泛着蓝光的吊坠紧紧握在手中，下身湿漉漉的，然而异常的魔力波动吸取着他的感官和知觉，他感到第二个生命的存在，异常清晰，异常明显。

这里，他触碰自己的小腹，掌心抵着因为疼痛而紧绷的肌肉揉搓着，牙齿被咬的咯咯响，他又想起他杀死了自己的哥哥。Vergil。

一切都谢幕了。

偌大的空间里只有他一个。他被阎魔刀钉在那里，心和身体都在失血，腿间还留着性爱残留的液体，体内的生殖本能促使他在成为一个新生命的母体。然而绷带下露出了他的倒影，灵魂的一半透过水面注视着另一半，母亲递给他的护身符还有另一个持有者。

他看向水底，那里年幼的Vergil抱着他的脖子，用手背替他擦着眼泪。他的嘴角还有块草莓派的碎屑，他眯着眼笑，趴在哥哥肩头上小小声地说我最喜欢Vergil。

 

阳光照得进这么逼仄偏僻的屋子吗？也许不。也许是。

**Author's Note:**

> 但好难写


End file.
